


Put a sock on it!

by theheartofharringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofharringrove/pseuds/theheartofharringrove
Summary: The boys learn to be careful(This is such a shitty summary





	Put a sock on it!

“Fuck, c’m'on, know you can go faster baby” Billy groaned, looking towards his (secret) boyfriend, gripping Steve’s hips roughly, trying to move them at a quicker pace.  
All Steve could do was whine, trying his hardest to pick up the pace.  
“B-Billy! Fuck, baby I’m gonna c-”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?”

Both boys froze, a look of terror spread across each of their faces. Billy was the first to think coherently, pulling a near by blanket across Steve’s body, trying to preserve some of his lover’s dignity.  
“Max?!? What the fuck are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at school!” Billy all but shouted, looking towards his step-sister. Max looked towards both boys, a look of disbelief spread across her face.  
“Me?! You have my fucking babysitter on your dick right now and I’m the one being questioned?” She said, quickly looking away from their bodies, as the reality of the situation hit her.  
As this is all going on, Steve has his face hidden against Billy’s neck, soft whimpers leaving his mouth. Once Billy understands what Steve’s doing, he draws his attention away from Max, softly caressing Steve’s hair, whispering sweet nothing’s in his ear.  
Hearing the soft spoken words, mixed with the soft cries of her babysitter, it dawned on Max that maybe this wasn’t just a random fuck. Maybe Billy actually found a way to love someone.  
Max slowly turned to look at the boys again, saying softly, Just barely enough for them to hear.  
“I won’t tell anyone..Just please don’t fuck in the middle of the day anymore..It could’ve been Neil that caught you..” As she trailed off, the two boys knew what the silence had meant. They’d be dead. They knew if from the second all this started, they just couldn’t bring themselves to care.  
Once Steve was able to pull himself together some, he slowly turned his head to Max, speaking with a voice Max had never heard before, a voice filled with complete calm and relief, even as tears were drying on his face.  
“Thank you.. We’ll be more careful, we promise.” The smile that spread across Billy’s face when he realized that someone actually accepted him, It made it worth it to keep The secret. Max couldn’t help the small smile that crept upon her face while leaving.

Well, Not before yelling, “NEXT TIME, PUT A SOCK ON THE GOD DAMN DOORKNOB!”, That is.


End file.
